


The story of an one eyed panda

by ArtFoxLife



Series: Big pile of Misunderstandings [2]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt Alec, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Insecurity, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sad Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtFoxLife/pseuds/ArtFoxLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus has set some disconcerning rules in their relationship and Alec is worried about what it could mean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a first chapter of a new story. I hope you'll like it and don't hasitate to inbox me with prompts or ideas for this or other story! :)  
> Disclaimer: The characters and story belong to amazing Cassandra Clare.

Alec and Magnus were dating for few weeks now and frankly? Alec couldn’t be happier. Being himself next to Magnus was so effortless for him and every moment felt so right, so perfect he almost didn’t believe it was real. No matter what was happening outside, everytime he was with Magnus at his loft it didn’t matter, it was just the two of them in their own and often glittery world.

In the little time spend together they both learned much about each other, for example Alec knew Magnus loved to put two sugars in his coffee, when he thinks noone is looking and sometimes critiques outfits he sees on the street like judges on Project Runway would in his head. 

Even though they were still quite chaste in their make-out sessions, Alec already learned few important details about what the warlock likes and what he does not. For example he made the most amazing noises whenever Alec would kiss the back of his neck or bite down on the spot where neck and shoulder meet, on the other hand he didn’t like Alec to touch his hair or being man handled.

They would spend a lot of nights together, watching movies and talking, kissing, curled together on the sofa. Overall there was nothing serious really Alec could complain about, even though there were few troubling things on his mind. 

Magnus would never fall asleep with him becouse everytime Alec stayed over and went to sleep, Magnus would find some work to do, part of house in need of redecorations or he would take incredibly long showers until Alec would just fall asleep. In the beginning he thought maybe he has trouble sleeping and worried about him, but once he managed to stay awake long enough for Magnus to finish and come to bedroom but as soon as he saw Alec was still up he left again with one of his ridiculous excuses.

Just as he wasn’t in the bed in the evening, he wasn’t there in the morning, the only proof of him sleeping being ruffled sheets on his side. Alec usually found him in the kitchen preparing breakfast, visibly tired after almost sleepless night.

Many, many, many times he tried to ask Magnus for the reason of this peculiar behavior, but never getting any real answer except „warlocks don’t need to sleep as much as others“, that being quite unbelievable since he was clearly tired, him yawning being proof of that.

What was he supposed to take from this? It didn’t ease his mind that eve though he was given the loft key, Magnus still instisted on him calling at least an hour before every visit. He undrestood the need of privacy and also kept in mind the warlock might have some clients in and it would be awkward to come in the middle of session, but still... 

The more days he spent falling asleep in the bed by himself and listening to Magnus’s constant reminders to call him AT LEAST an hour before every visit, the more he felt something is.. wrong.

It didn’t make any real sense to him until the day he was out hunting and since he was in the area, decided to show up at Pandemonium where Magnus was supposed to be tonight. Coming closer he overheard a group of downworlders talking outside of the club.

„...it’s not like he’d bring him anyway. It’s a good thing, otherwise you get too used to them and it’s harder to let them go. Magnus was always good in this, never let them get too cozy and kicked them out in time. You heard Raphael yesterday? He said he doesn’t even sleep in bed with that Lightwood guy and makes him call in everytime he wants to come over! I can’t believe..:“

The rest of the conversation became incomprehensible over the ringing in his ears and sound of his own heart beating hard in his chest. So this was the reason Magnus had those rules, so it would be easier for him to leave Alec..


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo I successfuly posted an incomplete chapter! So here is the whole deal :D
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters and the world belongs to the amazing Cassandra Clare

Alec spends the rest of the night sitting on a bench in a near park, thinking about Magnus and their relationship. He knows what they were saying, but he finds it hard to believe to be true. Yes, they have only dated for few weeks now, but even though non of them said anything, Alec loved Magnus and he knew Magnus loved him back. 

There was nothing to disprove that since you can be deceitful in your actions, you can be dishonest in your words, but your eyes can never lie and when he looked in his golden cat-like eyes he saw kind and loving man Magnus is. Noone can convince him otherwise. 

Seeing the sun starting to rise up on the horizon he stands up and starts walking towards Magnus’s place, determined to get an explanation to the confusing behaviour of his boyfriend. He is still unsure of what to take from this, should he believe what they were saying, they had no reason to lie, but Magnus is very well known amongs downworlders and so it is only natural some rumors would be told. They also talked about Raphael though. He doesn’t know much about him, but Magnus mentioned to be friends with the vampire, which means he could have some insight into their relationship Alec wasn’t aware of. 

Almost there Alec notices a cofee shop opening and remembers Magnus telling him how important it is for a person to eat enough breakfast food, becouse nothing makes person more happy than waffles with tons of whipped cream and colourful sprinkles. No matter what the result of their talk will be, he sure loves that crazy, glittery natural dissaster Magnus is, so he stops there and asks for enough food to feed several humans – and one very hungry warlock.

Balancing his order on one hand he calls Magnus to let him know he’s coming and left the doors unlocked, so he wouldn’t have to juggle while looking for a key. It’s not like he would really lock his doors, but better be safe than sorry, right?  
It took some time, but finally very drowsy warlock picks up the phone and coughs a few times before speaking.

„Alexander! What a lovely morning supprise, missed me?“

„Good morning to you too Mags. I’m coming over and I’m bearing gifts so make surre the doors are unlocked please?“

This seemes to wake Magnus up. Alec hears rustling of sheets and quick padding of bare foot across the bedroom floor.

„Oh right now? So like...now?“

„Um, yeah I’ll be there in like fifteen minutes. Are you okay?“

„Yeah,yeah I’m, I’m fine don’t worry just.. I’ll see you in a moment, bye!“

With that he hunges up. Alec looks on his phone confusedly, like if the machine could explain to him, why was his boyfriend acting so strange. Not getting any answers he puts his phone in his back pocket and picks up his pace to be at the loft as soon as possible.

It takes him barely five minutes of brisk walk and he is standing in front of Magnus’s door and tries to open. Unsuccessfully.

„Mags! I told you to unlock the doors. Open I have like a million bags here.“

„Alexander! You are here sooner than I thought, I’ll be right there just give me a few moments!“

„No Mags, open, now! Come on!“

He kicks the door few times and finally he hears someone shuffling on the other side. The locks clicks and the doors are open to show nervous warlock looking like he was mugged and thown into a lake after face paintin contest. Alec is gaping with his mouth open becouse he has never seen Magnus like this. His hair are sticking out of his head like if they were trying to leave him, only one of his eyes is done looking like he tried to dress up as panda for Halloween.

„What...what happened to you?“

His boyfried crosses his hands over his chest and lookes away.

„I didn’t know you were coming so I didn’t have time to do my make-up...“

Alec lookes midly confused, puts down the bags and closes the door.

„You didn’t have to...do that. I thought we will stay in, I just wanted to talk to you about something.“

„I didn’t want YOU to see me....“

„Without make-up? Mags we’re dating, I’m pretty sure it’s normal to... wait were you doing this all the time? Is this why I have to call you an hour prior to visiting you?“

If he looked embarassed before now he was trying very hard to become invisible.

„Well, yes, I just didn’t want you to see me..ordinary.“

Alec smiled fondly on the mess his boyfriend is and cought his hand.

„Hey, you are many things, but ordinary? No, you’re definitely not that. Is this also why you wouldn’t go sleep with me in the evening and why you’d wake up in those ungodly hours?“

Magnus didn’t answer, just looked up and nod his head.

„Mags, I don’t care how much time you spend in the bathroom in the morning, or if your hair are perfect that day, becouse no matter what you are still the most amazing and beautiful person I know. You at your worst and anyone else in their best and you’d stil win. Come here.“

They smile at each other and Alec pulls Magnus closer to him, kissing his forehead and moving slowly downwards, he lingers for a moment just right above his mouth and then kisses him softly, conveying everything he feels to him. They stay like this for a long time when finally he pulls back.

„Maybe we should eat the food when it’s still atleast a little bit warm?“

„Yeah we should, I’ll just ho and wash the mess of my face.“

Alec laughs laudly and kisses his boyfriend once more.

„You do that and I’ll make us some coffee.“

When leaving the room Magnus suddenly turns around.

„Alexander? What did you wanted to talk to me about?“

Alec just smiles and replies with a fond voice.

„Nothing important, I’ll tell you later. Just maybe, stop discussing our relationship with Raphael, he seems to be a real gossip girl.“


End file.
